


Shall I Buy That?

by planetundersiege



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All the presents, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Gift, Gift Exchange, Holidays on ice gift exchange, M/M, Oneshot, Shopping, VictUuri, Victor is adorable, Yoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Christmas is fast approaching, Victor does some shopping.





	Shall I Buy That?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faeryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/gifts).



The snow was falling, neatly landing onto the street, tainting it white. It was cold, way colder than usual, as Victor walked outside, looking through all of the windows of shops, all Christmas themed of course, since Christmas was less than a week away. Too many people to count where out last minute Christmas shopping, and the Russian skater was no exception.

Like many people, the man had procrastinated (and been disorganized) buying a gift for his husband, because he simply had no idea about what to give him. He loved Yuuri, and wanted his present to be perfect. He couldn’t just choose the first thing he saw and called it a day, he had to make sure Yuuri would love it. He deserved only the best, and Victor was going to give him just that, no matter what he took.

He passed a clothe store, and decided to check it out. Maybe he could get Yuuri a nice warm Christmas sweater, and some funny socks with reindeers on. Yes, that’d be a perfect start of his shopping trip!

The man smiled as he entered the store, and exited it twenty minutes later with a shopping bag filled with two Christmas sweaters, a pair of funny socks, a new beanie, a T-shirt with a print of something in English, a pair of jeans, five sweaters, and a Christmas themed pajamas. He knew Yuuri would love those, but this was not nearly enough for his precious Yuuri, so of course the shopping continued.

The next store was an electronic store, at first the man thought he would skip it, but changed his mind. He knew Yuuri always broke his phone chargers, so giving him an extra would probably be a good idea, so he happily went inside. Maybe they even had chargers in different colors, like blue or green! And maybe a new pair of headphones for Yuuri too, he had to be spoiled since he was the most amazing, adorable man Victor had ever met in his entire life. He ended up exiting the store with two new chargers, a pair of headphones, a powerbank, and an entirely new phone, the latest model. All for Yuuri. Because Yuuri’s old phone was rather old, and he knew his husband would be pleasantly surprised by it.

Victor could already imagine Yuuri’s wide smile, thanking him before giving him a soft kiss. He looked forward to it. This was their first Christmas together as a married couple after all, he had to make it into something special, that Yuuri would remember for all of his life.

Next up was the bookstore next door, Victor happily browsed all of the aisles, filled with countless of books, all containing a different story, entire worlds built from scratch. He knew Yuuri loved to read, he loved so many different genres. There was way too many options, Victor had no idea on what books he should pick to satisfy Yuuri. What if he picked something he wouldn’t like? And missed a book Yuuri would come to love for years? Decisions were so hard.

So he decided to ask the shopkeeper for help.

“Excuse me, I don’t know what books I’m going to get my husband for Christmas. Do you have any advice?”

The shopkeeper smiled, happy to be of help.

“Of course. What genres does he like?”

Safe to say, the man got the help he needed, and walked out of the store with a huge bag filled with ten new books that Victor was convinced that Yuuri would love. They were all different genres, perfect for a sporadic reader like him. He could already see Yuuri in front of him, reading glasses on as he carefully relaxed in their bed, turning page after page until he fell asleep, book still in his grip. And Victor carefully having to put it away, marking the page for Yuuri so he wouldn’t forget, and then press a sweet kiss onto his forehead, while also gently placing his glasses on the nightstand by the book, before going to bed himself.

Yes, it would lead to a few pleasant moments, so the man smiled.

But still, was this enough for his precious Yuuri? The man he loved deserved all the world had to offer, and this certainly wasn’t enough at all. What if Yuuri didn’t like the presents?

Victor would never let that happen. The chances were higher that Yuuri liked something the more he bought, right?

Yes, that totally made sense, he barely had begun to shop. There was still countless of store left to be explored, and Victor was determined to enter them all.

So he entered the next store, and exited with a new gold watch, and a silver tainted necklace. And the store after that, a coffee mug that said “World’s Greatest Husband”. Then a new pair of skates for the man to use in the rink while skating for fun. He paid extra to get the blades extra sharpened, for a skater, a sharp blade was the key to success, along with hour after hour of training.

The smile on Victor’s face as he left the store with the bag was priceless, pure happiness being everything that the bystanders saw. Now and then, people recognized him, and he could hear them whisper about how the “amazing Victor probably was buying Christmas presents for his husband.” And it warmed the man to hear someone else say it out loud, because oh how he was proud of Yuuri.

So, to finish of tonight's shopping spree, he bought a bottle of fancy red wine, and a bottle of champagne, he and Yuuri could share those during their Christmas dinner, after having opened all their gifts.

The man took a look at all the bags he was carrying, counting them.

Had he gone overboard with the shopping?

No, not at all. And, he was far from done.

His goal was to make this the best Christmas Yuuri had ever experienced.

And so, the man entered the next store, the cycle continuing.


End file.
